Distorted Perception Field
The Distorted Perception Field or DPF/DP field, is the prevailing and most supported theory related to the mechanics behind Type-III powers. The DP field is an area of altered space, usually (though not always) spherical in shape, emitted by a parahuman's body that can effect small-scale changes in the underlying structure of reality. They are so named because of their link to a parahuman's perception of the world. History Shortly after the Type-III Awakening Incident, parahumans were originally thought to be wizards that did not need Red Matter in order to perform magic in their area of effect within their Red Line, but this was observed clearly not to be the case upon further research, as the perception field operates on an entirely different principle. Characteristics A DP field is similar to a Red Line in regards to its feature of allowing an individual to bypass the laws of natural science within a confined, limited radius, but DP fields have been observed to have much more highly specific characteristics and limitations that a wizard's area of effect does not. Mechanics Unlike a wizard's area of affect, DP fields emanate from the bodies of parahumans in waves, much like how heat is emitted by normal humans. In fact, the magnitude of a parahuman's ability to alter reality can be roughly determined based on the frequency of their DP field, or how many waves are emitted a second. * Even while unconscious or not using their abilities, the DP field is always present. It is also present in unactivated parahumans, though to a far lesser degree than even the weakest activated parahuman's field would be. * Only when the parahuman's abilities are being actively utilized does the DP field change to any significant degree, concentrating itself within the areas affected by the parahuman. For example, if a parahuman with the ability to alter human emotions were to utilize their power against a target, the DP field would emerge within the brain of the victim. The effects of the ability are then directly created by the field, through the alteration of the quantum field DP fields are invisible across the EM spectrum, and cannot be detected through any means aside from specialized equipment designed to index the distortions in reality created by their presence or through parahumans with the ability to detect others of their kind. However, no known parahumans are actually able to interrupt or affect change in another parahuman's DP field. Relation to Psychology Psychology and the DP field are invariably linked. The abilities generated by the field stem from the moment when it was refined and focused by severe trauma to or disruption in the parahuman's psyche, and are often formed in reaction to this moment or refined over time in response to long-term stress. Some fields of parahuman research seek to discern a method through which a parahuman's psychology can be analyzed by observing the specifics of their abilities, though this idea is only in its infancy. One thus far unproven (though no unsubstantiated theory) is that the alteration goes two ways. Interactions between DP fields, even over long distances, produce adverse effects within the brains of the parahumans involved. While no actual harm is caused, symptoms of irritability, increased combativeness, and other subtle conflict triggers have been observed. In a sense, the more parahumans present in a location or operating in association, the more likely conflict and combat is to emerge. It is because of this interaction that no fully parahuman organizations have ever survived more than five years. Detection and Study Perhaps the most major breakthrough in regards to parahuman research within the last decade would be the development of the DP Field Index Chamber, an MRI-like device that, while the parahuman or suspected parahuman is inside, performs increasingly complex quantum calculations. By measuring how inaccurate the calculations are in comparison to the same calculations made without the presence of the subject, the strength of the DP field can be determined with 80% accuracy. Several prototypes have been made of devices that are capable of artificially emulating certain parahuman abilities, however none of these have come anywhere close to the capabilities and efficiency of the original subjects, as is to be expected. For the most part, they are more of a scientific curiosity than a viable and reproducible technology. Phenomena In high concentrations, overlapping DP fields can result in unusual phenomena. While the majority of these are the subject of urban legends and empty speculation, some have been documented and tested. * Small amounts of energy can be extracted from the presence of a DP field, using motors that are powered by the disruptions in the quantum field. However, the actual amount of energy extracted is so minute that it is not viable as a means to generate power on any scale. * If a sufficient quantity of parahumans all activate at the same time, it is believed by some that a form of semi-sapient entity could emerge from their combined DP fields. The only proof of this is a supposed video leaked from North Korea that can be found on the 'dark web', which apparently shows torture being used to create 72 parahumans at the same time, followed by the destruction of the lab by an unknown force. Experts have decried this footage as doctored or false. Category:Terms